Pretty Man
by Darkangel1995
Summary: Draco Malfoy est un homme d'affaires amer qui est exaspéré par la monotonie de sa vie. Harry Potter, jeune gigolo aux rêves romantiques se bat pour survivre dans un monde implacable. Leur rencontre déclenchera chez les deux hommes des sentiments encore inconnus qui bouleverseront leur existence. Présence de Lemon! HP/DM, basé sur le film Pretty Woman de Garry Marshall.


** Bonjour tout le monde ! Alors voilà une nouvelle fic qui, normalement, aurait dû être un one-shot pour la Saint Valentin mais que j'ai choisit de faire en plusieurs parties ( environ 3 ou 4). Cette histoire est basée sur le film Pretty Woman réalisé Gary Marshall. J'ai repris la plupart des dialogues que j'ai ensuite modifiés et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Par contre je vous préviens que dans ce chapitre se trouve un LEMON donc vous êtes prévenus.**

** Voilà sur ce je vous souhaite une agréable lecture mes amours !**

**PARTIE I :**

****Never thought I'd get any higher**  
**Never thought you'd fuck with my brain**  
**Never thought all this could expire**  
**Never thought you'd go break the chain.**  
**_Placebo, __My Sweet Prince_

Draco Malfoy regardait avec un visage impassible le paysage incroyable qui s'étalait à ses pieds. Perché au quatorzième étage de l'immeuble où se trouvait son bureau, il avait une vue imprenable sur Beverly Hills. Mais, en réalité, Draco n'en avait que faire. Son lieu de travail était comme toute chose dans sa vie, d'un luxe presque écœurant. La table de travail était faite d'un bois sombre mais brillant. L'énorme fauteuil en cuir qui se trouvait derrière coûtait une fortune, de même que les deux canapés qui lui faisait face ainsi que le petit salon qui avait été installé au fond de la pièce et où était assis trois hommes. Les murs taupes, bien que magnifiquement décorés, donnaient une ambiance oppressante. Tout y était en ordre, rangé dans des positions parfaites, si bien que l'on avait l'impression que ce bureau n'avait jamais été utilisé. Bien en évidence sur la table basse, près d'un ordinateur dernier cri, se trouvait un épais dossier où était inscrit en majuscules « WEASLEY INDUSTRIES ».

Quant à Draco, il se fondait parfaitement dans tout cette richesse. Homme de trente ans, il était ce que l'on pourrait appeler une véritable « gravure de mode ». Son physique puissant et impressionnant était un atout dans son métier et il faisait donc en sorte de toujours avoir une apparence parfaite. Être directeur d'entreprises n'était pas un boulot reposant et demandait beaucoup de sacrifices. C'était sans doute la raison des épaisses cernes qui lui mangeait les yeux, et son air las. Ses cheveux blonds étaient impeccablement coiffés en arrière et son costume gris hors de prix ne possédait pas un seul faux plis. Ses prunelles grises insondables fixaient la populace au dehors alors qu'il se tenait bien droit devant la fenêtre, les mains dans les poches.

Face à l'immeuble, un homme portant un masque rieur naviguait entre les passants jusqu'à s'arrêter devant une petite fille. Celle-ci sourit lorsque le magicien fit apparaître une pièce derrière son oreille, puis, d'un mouvement rapide du poignet, la fit disparaître.

_ Poche gauche, murmura Draco.

Le magicien, sous l'air incrédule de la petite, glissa alors la main dans la poche gauche de son par-dessus et la fit tourner victorieusement entre ses doigt.

_ Nous sommes très heureux que Malfoy Entreprises s'installe en Californie, dit l'un des deux hommes assis dans un canapé. Avec la reprise de l'inflation, nous devons faire des offres

alléchantes pour compenser le risque.

_ Monsieur Andrews, sachez que nous comptons beaucoup sur vôtre banque, répliqua Blaise Zabini, meilleur ami et avocat de Draco. Nous parlons ici d'une liquidation pure et simple et de biens durables. Nous avons plus de milles heures de travail devant nous, alors nous espérons que vous ne nous laisserez pas tomber au dernier instant.

_ Tout ceci est idiot, répliqua le troisième homme qui répondait au nom de Dean Thomas, le représentant de Weasley Industries. Il n'y pas de risque pour vous ! Personne n'a jamais perdu de l'argent sauvegardé, Mr Malfoy!

_ Pas encore, dit Mr Andrews. Mais la construction navale est une nouvelle aventure pour vous...

_ Allons, le coupa Dean Thomas, vous savez parfaitement que nous n'avons pas l'intention de nous faire un nom dans la construction navale ! De nous deux, Malfoy Industries est l'entreprise qui a le plus d'antécédents douteux.

_ Mr Thomas, soyez raisonnable. Ginny Weasley n'est qu'une gamine de 22 ans ! Elle n'a pas l'étoffe nécessaire pour être directrice de Weasley Industries ! Mais elle est prometteuse et ne devrait avoir aucune difficultés à se trouver un emploi et faire la fierté de son père. Surtout avec l'argent dont elle disposera.

_ C'est inadmissible, intervint alors Draco en se détournant de la fenêtre.

Malgré les apparences, il n'avait pas manqué une seule des paroles prononcées. Tous les yeux se tournèrent vers lui alors qu'il se servait un verre de whisky sur son bureau.

_ Mon père m'a offert une voiture à soixante quinze mille dollars lorsque j'avais seize ans. Personnellement, cela ne m'a pas suffit. Je suis certain que vous pouvez me proposer une meilleure offre, messieurs.

Mr Andrews, Blaise et Dean Thomas le regardèrent, bouche bée.

_ Notre entretien est terminé, conclut le blond.

Le banquier et le jeune Thomas se levèrent et sortirent en silence, un peu hébétés. Après leur départ, Blaise éclata d'un grand rire.

_ Mon dieu, pouffa-t-il. As-tu vu l'expression de leur visage ?

_ Ne penses-tu pas que nous avons poussés le bouchon un peu trop loin ?, s'inquiéta Draco.

_ Bien sûr que non ! Ils reviendront. Ils y sont obligés de toute manière. Tu as été fantastique !

_ Peut-être aurais-je dû faire des vers ?, songea le jeune directeur. Cela aurait eut un certain effet, sourit-il.

Blaise rit à nouveau et lui tapa amicalement l'épaule. Sans s'en soucier, Draco regarda sa montre et émit un soupir.

_ Il est tard. Je ne pensais pas que cette réunion nous prendrait tant de temps.

_ Des problèmes avec Astoria ?, devina Blaise.

_ Ne m'en parle pas, marmonna le blond.

Le téléphone se mit alors à sonner bruyamment et Draco décrocha avec brusquerie.

_ Mr Malfoy, un appel téléphonique d' Astoria Greengrass sur la ligne 2.

_ Quand on parle du loup, marmonna Malfoy. Pourrais-tu me laisser seul, s'il te plaît, Blaise ?

Zabini prit son manteau, son attaché case et sortit après une nouvelle tape sur l'épaule.

_ Oui, Astoria ? Où es-tu ?

_ Où veux-tu que je sois, Draco ? A Londres, bien évidemment, répondit la voix grinçante et glaciale de son ex-femme.

_ Tu comptes venir me rejoindre ?, s'enquit l'homme avec un dernier espoir.

_ Non. Bien sûr que non ! Quand te feras-tu à l'idée que nous sommes divorcés ?

_ S'il on serait vraiment divorcés, Astoria, répliqua Draco avec verve, tu arrêterais de te servir dans mon compte en banque.

_ Oh, mais tu oublie notre accord, chéri. Que dirais la presse si elle savait que tu préféres les hommes à ta pauvre ex femme ? Et tes investisseurs ? Mon dieu, et ta banque ?!

_ Ne me menace pas, _mon amour. _Je n'ai plus peur de toi depuis longtemps.

_ Peut-être...mais Scorpius est encore si jeune...Tu ne voudrais pas que ton fils te détestes, n'est-ce pas Draco ?

_ Tu n'es qu'une garce, Astoria, gronda Draco.

_ En fait, c'est justement à son sujet que je t'appelles. Il aimerait t'accompagner lors de ton prochain voyage.

Draco se radoucit immédiatement. Son ex était peut être une femme immonde mais leur fils était un véritable petit ange et le blond l'adorait.

_ Je pense que cela peut être possible. Je reviens à Londres dans une semaine et ensuite je pars pour l'Allemagne. S'il le souhaite il est le bienvenu.

_ Oui, seulement je n'ai pas de quoi payer le voyage..., minauda Astoria à l'autre bout de la ligne.

_ Et bien, puisque tu sais déjà comment faire, tu n'as qu'a te servir sur mon compte, grogna Draco en serrant les dents de rage.

_ C'est parfait, se réjouit la jeune femme. Je te rappellerais pour que l'on mette une date.

_ Bien. Au revoir.

_ Au revoir, mon cher Draco...

Le blond raccrocha avec violence et vida son verre de whisky avant d'enfiler sa veste, de ranger son ordinateur dans son sac, et partit en trombe du bureau, ses yeux argentés scintillants de fureur. Au pied de l'immeuble, il repéra Blaise qui l'attendait, ainsi que son chauffeur, Winston. Celui-ci gardait une limousine, garée aux côtés d'une ferrari noire, rutilante.

Aussitôt, le chauffeur fondit sur la porte arrière de la limousine et Draco ne put s'empêcher de soupirer. Il devait se rendre à une réception qu'avait organisé Blaise et son épouse, mais il n'avait aucune envie d'y aller. L'appel d'Astoria l'avait bien plus ébranlé qu'il ne le voulait l'admettre et il avait juste envie d'être seul et libre quelques instants.

_ Blaise, appela-t-il . Donne moi tes clés. Je retourne à l'hôtel.

_ Quoi ? Mais, enfin Draco...Reste au moins boire une verre ! Cette fête est pour toi, je te signale.

_ Transmet mes excuses à Pansy, mais je n'ai aucune envie de voir qui que se soit.

_ Écoute, Draco...Il y a plein de gens riches comme Crésus qui mourraient pour te rencontrer !

_ Vraiment ?, fit le blond avec cynisme. Encore des chercheurs d'or qui parlent mieux français que moi ? Non, merci Blaise. Je viens d'en avoir une au téléphone.

_ J'en déduis qu'Astoria ne viens pas te rejoindre à Beverly Hills ?

_ Non.

Draco s'empara des clés de la ferrari qui se trouvaient dans les mains de son meilleur ami et s'installa sur le siège du conducteur. Blaise vint le rejoindre, les yeux légèrement écarquillés.

_ Tu sais conduire au moins ?, s'enquit-il.

_ Eh bien cela fait longtemps que je ne l'ai pas fais mais c'est comme le vélo. Cela ne s'oublie pas.

Draco démarra et la voiture fit une embardée avant de s'élancer brusquement en avant, les freins crissant désagréablement au passage, laissant d'épaisses traces de roue noires sur le bitume.

_ J'aime cette voiture, dit Draco. Elle est neuve ?

_ Oui. Bon sang, Draco, tu ne sais même pas où tu vas !, hurla Blaise.

Draco fit la moue, regarda autour de lui avec incertitude. Zabini leva les mains aux ciel avec une exclamation agacée, ses cheveux noirs ondulant sous ses mouvements.

_ Tu es dans le mauvais sens !, finit-il par crier.

Le jeune Malfoy finit par déposer son meilleur ami sans dommage devant sa demeure et celui-ci, après lui avoir dit de ne pas abîmer son bijou, rentra chez lui en marmonnant des paroles sans queue ni tête.

Draco erra longtemps dans la ville. Il ne savait pas du tout où il allait, mais cela lui importait peu. Il était épuisé, physiquement comme mentalement et ne souhaitait qu'une chose : être libre de toute contrainte.

Comment en était-il arrivé là, déjà ? Il ne se souvenait même plus. Après la mort de son père, il avait dû gérer les sociétés Malfoy, seul, alors qu'il n'était âgé que de seulement dix huit ans. Lui qui rêvait à cette époque de voyages, il fut obligé d'endosser un rôle de patron froid et intraitable qui ne reculait devant rien. La vie lui parut bien insipide jusqu'à ce qu'il ne rencontre Astoria lors d'un gala de charité. Elle était très belle avec sa longue crinière blonde, ses grands yeux bleus et sa bouche maquillée de rouge. Avant elle, il n'avait jamais eut de relations amoureuses. Il était tombé sous le charme et l'avait épousé peu de temps après. Seulement, il s'était rendu compte que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il ne ressentait aucun désir pour sa nouvelle épouse. La nuit de noce fut un calvaire pour lui. Heureusement elle eut une heureuse conséquence. La naissance de Scorpius.

Après cet épisode, Draco, ébranlé, s'était rendu dans un bar. Ce fut là qu'il sut qu'il était homosexuel. Bien qu'il avait bu, il ne se savait pas assez bourré pour accepter qu'un homme le touche à de tels endroits. A moins qu'il n'est aimé aimé cela. Et c'était tout à fait le cas. Draco Malfoy aimait être touché par des hommes. Il avait bien rit de sa situation.

Astoria fut bien sûr au courant, Draco ne souhaitant pas lui mentir. Mais des années plus tard. Ce n'est que lorsque son fils eut dix ans qu'il se décida à parler. L'adultère et les mensonges que cela engendrait le rendait fou. Et, bien évidemment, sa femme lui fit du chantage avant de partir avec leur enfant. Draco s'était fait royalement manipulé, et ce depuis le début. Il ne s'en rendit compte que lorsqu'il sut que sa femme lui volait de l'argent depuis leurs noces et qu'elle commença à le menacer.

Draco dû abandonner la garde de son fils, ce qui lui était le plus précieux, et accéder aux moindres désirs financiers de son ex épouse.

Furieux, l'homme donna un coup de poing dans le volant de la ferrari et accéléra l'allure.

**0*0*0*0*0*0**

Harry Potter se regarda d'un œil critique dans le miroir fissuré. Une grimace de dégoût déforma ses lèvres parfaites. Comme il détestait son boulot ! Ses grands yeux d'un vert surprenant analysèrent son pantalon de cuir usé qui le moulait comme une seconde peau, son débardeur noir qui dévoilait son ventre plat et musclé, ses bottes craquelées qui tenaient sur ses pieds à l'aide de vieilles épingles à nourrice, et ses cheveux d'ébène noués en une petite queue de cheval. Harry ne se faisait pas d'illusions. Il savait qu'il était attirant et qu'il plaisait grâce à sa carrure et ses traits efféminés. Mais il aurait aimé que cela ne soit pas en de telles circonstances.

Avec un soupir, il s'empara de ses clés, ferma la porte et descendit dans le hall de son immeuble moisi. Une porte s'ouvrit soudainement, le faisant sursauter, et un homme énorme aux yeux porcins le fixa avec mépris.

_ Potter !

_ Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

_ Et le loyer ? Tu crois que je vous loges gratuitement ton pote et toi ?!

_ Ron te l'a donné hier. En liquide, qui plus est.

_ Ron ne m'a rien donné du tout alors tu as intérêt à te bouger les fesses ! C'est pas un hôtel ici !

_ Tu déconnes là ?, s'exclama Harry avec colère.

_ Jamais à propos du loyer, mon as jusqu'à la fin de la semaine pour payer sinon je vous vire d'ici. Au fait, tu es très en beauté ce soir, ricana l'homme d'un air vicelard.

Furieux, Harry courut en dehors de l'immeuble et longea les rues mal famées sans se préoccuper des commentaires vulgaires qui sortaient de la bouche des inconnus qu'il croisait. Avec rapidité, il traversa la route pour se diriger d'un bon pas vers un petit restaurant vietnamien ambulant.

_ Hé, Shang ! T'as pas vu Ron ?, demanda-t-il au gars derrière le comptoir.

_ Non, pas aujourd'hui.

_ Si tu l'aperçois dis lui que je le cherche, demanda Harry avec un sourire.

_ Pas de problèmes, petit !, lui lança Shang.

Harry reprit sa route et arriva bientôt sur Hollywood Boulevard. C'était le lieu où les prostituées et les gigolos se faisaient le plus d'argent. Les routes étaient toujours remplies de voitures contenant des hommes et des femmes prêts à tout pour une nuit de débauche. Saluant les quelques hommes et femmes qu'il connaissait, Harry continua son chemin jusqu'à ce qu'il ne remarque les voitures de police et l'ambulance garées non loin. Le cœur au bord des lèvres, le jeune homme se rendit sur les lieux.

_ Retrouvée dans une benne à ordures, murmurait un des policiers. Si c'est pas malheureux... Est-ce qu'elle agissait seule ?, demanda-t-il à un inconnu à l'apparence négligée.

_ Ouais mais elle marchait au crack depuis un moment. Elle aurait pas fait long feu de toute manière...

La poitrine douloureuse, Harry s'éloigna en silence, une boule dans la gorge. Il aurait tout donner pour se sortir de ce guêpier...Il entra dans un bar où la musique agressive vous assourdissait les oreilles et jeta un œil aux alentours. Il repéra une crinière rousse dans le flot de personnes accoudées au bar et fonça vers son meilleur ami comme une furie.

Ronald Weasley lui avait sauvé la vie. Lorsqu'il avait débarqué à Beverly Hills, sans un sous en poche et obligé de vivre dans la rue, la bonne fortune avait voulue qu'il croise un gigolo au grand cœur. Il lui avait tout apprit, l'avait accueilli chez lui et était devenu son meilleur ami. Ron avait été sa bénédiction. C'était un garçon charmant, toujours souriant, qui faisait le trottoir pour nourrir sa pauvre famille. Il lui arrivait de faire quelques bêtises, comme se droguer parfois ou accepter des choses immondes pour quelques billets. Mais il était généreux et débrouillard avec une franchise que peu de gens possédait.

Dans une position aguichante, il discutait avec un mec louche que Harry savait vendeur de drogues en tous genres. Ses cheveux flamboyants en bataille auréolaient son visage d'ange, parsemé de tâches de rousseur et où ressortait de grands yeux bleus qui les faisaient tous chavirer. Vêtu d'une veste et d'un pantalon en jean avec un tee shirt rouge, Ron possédait une silhouette mince et un peu chétive. Mais malgré tout, il savait très bien se défendre en se servant de ses poings.

Harry posa une main brutale sur son épaule, le forçant à se retourner.

_ Bon Dieu, Ron, qu'est-ce que t'as foutu du fric ?, hurla le brun pour se faire entendre à cause de la musique.

_ Relaxe, Harry, gloussa Ron. Tiens je te présente Chase ! Chase, voici mon colloc' et collègue, Harry.

_ Pas mal, dit le dénommé Chase en dévisageant Harry sans aucune pudeur.

_ T'as tout dépensé, c'est ça ?, continua Harry en ignorant l'homme aux côtés de son ami.

_ Écoute, j'étais dans la merde, ok ? Je devais plus de 500 dollars à Chase pour sa coke et je lui en dois encore 200.

_ 200 ? Tu dois 200 dollars de drogue à ce type ?!

_ Tu peux l'aider à payer si tu veux, bébé, répliqua Chase en mettant un bras sur les épaules frêles du petit brun.

Harry lui jeta un regard noir et se dégagea violemment, écœuré.

_ Oh, calme-toi gamin ! Je peux te payer plus si tu veux...Tu le mérites après tout, ajouta-t-il en le lorgnant avec un désir évident.

_ Dégages !, lui cracha méchamment Potter.

Il prit Ron par le bras et se dirigea vivement vers la sortie. A peine les portes franchies, Chase les rattrapa et leur barra le passage, la mâchoire et les poings serrés. Il n'avait pas l'air heureux de ce rejet brutal.

_ Barre-toi, Chase ! Sinon j'appelle les flics juste derrière toi et crois-moi, ils se feront une joie de te coffrer, menaça Harry sans se démonter.

L'homme regarda dans son dos et, en effet, deux policiers regardaient la scène curieusement, prêts à intervenir. Il s'écarta donc à contre cœur et Harry se rendit dans un café, plus calme, Ron toujours sur les talons. Ils commandèrent un thé léger et le brun commença les hostilités, la rage au ventre.

_ Ron, qu'est-ce qu'il t'a prit ? On a bossé comme des dingues pour avoir cet argent et toi tu le jettes par les fenêtres ! Je croyais que tu voulais autant que moi sortir de cette situation ? T'en a pas marre de coucher avec des porcs chaque soir ?

_ Harry...Ne sois pas stupide, soupira Ron. On est des putes. Et rien ne changera cela.

Harry aurait voulut lui hurler au visage, lui pleurer toute sa haine envers ce métier horrible. Il ne fit ni l'un ni l'autre. Il se contenta de hocher la tête, désemparé. Ron prit un air désolé et lui caressa tendrement la main sur la table avec un sourire rassurant.

_ Ne t'en fais pas, souffla-t-il. Je travaillerais dur ce soir et je rembourserais mes dettes et le loyer.

_ Je croyais que tu avais renoncer à la drogue...

_ Je l'ai fais. Ou du moins j'essaie. Mais une fois que tu y as goûté, c'est dur de décrocher.

_ Ils ont retrouvé une fille dans une poubelle toute à l'heure. Elle aussi consommait de la drogue, annonça Harry.

_ Ne sois pas aussi inquiet. Tout ira bien. On s'est toujours sorti de situations sordides.

_ La chance ne marche pas à chaque fois, Ron.

_ Harry, je t'ai dit que tes rêves étaient stupides. Regarde autour de toi ! Tout le monde dans cette putain de ville a arrêter de rêver depuis longtemps.

_ Pas moi. Dis moi, Ron. Si je renonce à mes rêves...que va-t-il me rester ? Absolument rien...Au moins mes rêves m'aident à rester en vie, marmonna Harry sombrement.

Ronald l'examina de ses immenses prunelles de saphir et acquiesça doucement.

_ Il est l'heure de reprendre le travail, dit-il seulement.

Ils se mirent donc en route, longeant les étoiles gravées dans le trottoir jusqu'à arriver à leur coin habituel. Comme à l'ordinaire, Harry s'installa de façon sexy à l'arrêt de bus, les jambes écartées, les mains plongées dans les poches arrières de son pantalon de cuir et le dos cambré contre le mur. Ronald marchait avec provocation près de lui, de façon à ce que les voitures les remarque plus facilement. La nuit était tombée et le brun leva les yeux vers le ciel étoilé, frissonnant face à la brise fraîche du soir.

_ C'est calme, chuchota-t-il.

_ Ouais...Je me le sens pas ce soir, fit le rouquin. Je crois que je vais rentrer à la maison.

_ On a les poches vides, tout comme le frigo et le loyer n''est pas payé. Tu restes ici...

_ La vache !, s'écria alors Ron. Regarde cette bagnole !

Intrigué, Harry contempla la ferrari noire qui se rapprocha d'eux jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne se range sur le bas côté.

_ Laisse tomber, déclara-t-il. C'est pas pour nous.

Mais une tête blonde sortit de la fenêtre de devant et un regard gris comme l'acier se posa sur Harry qui leva un sourcil surpris devant l'intensité de ces yeux.

_ Excusez-moi, dit l'inconnu. Mais...hum...je me suis perdu et je me demandais si vous pouviez m'indiquer la direction de Beverly Hills ?

_ Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'un guide ?, interrogea Harry avec un rictus amusé.

_ Non..., répliqua le blond après une pause. Vous avez l'air d'un gigolo.

_ En réalité je suis une star de cinéma sur un trottoir, ironisa Potter avec mordant.

_ Bien. Pouvez-vous me dire dans quelle direction est Beverly Hills oui ou non ?

_ Bien sûr. Pour cinq billets.

_ Q-quoi ?, s'étouffa l'étranger. Mais c'est ridicule !

_ Rien n'est gratuit, mon cœur, chantonna Harry. Et le prix est monté à dix.

_ Et vous ne pourriez pas le faire par bonté d'âme, je présume ?, grommela le conducteur de la ferrari.

_ C'est à vous de choisir. Soit je m'assois dans votre sublime voiture...soit je vous laisse seul et éploré comme le pauvre milliardaire perdu que vous êtes...

Les yeux plissés de malice, le blond sortit son porte-feuille et ouvrit la portière du côté droit sans un mot. Comblé, Harry échangea un clin d'œil avec Ron avant de monter dans la superbe ferrari.

_ Démarrez et faites demi-tour. Beverly Hills et de l'autre sens, indiqua Harry en rangeant ses dix dollars dans une de ses poches.

Un silence confortable s'installa pendant quelques secondes et le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs en profita pour inspecter le véhicule sous tous les angles. Cela faisait un moment qu'il n'avait pas travaillé pour quelqu'un d'aussi fortuné. D'habitude, les voitures dans lesquelles il montait empestaient la sueur, le tabac ou la drogue. Les sièges étaient souvent usés, inconfortables, et Harry se retrouvait en général avec une large main calleuse entre les cuisses, les lèvres emprisonnées par ses dents pour ne pas manifester son dégoût. Mais à cet instant, il roulait dans une ferrari à l'intérieur en cuir qui sentait bon la vanille et l'homme à sa gauche semblait ne pas agir comme l'une de ses brutes épaisses dont il avait l'habitude.

_ Jolie voiture. Elle est à vous ?, commenta doucement Harry en caressant révérencieusement le tissu à sa portée.

_ Non.

_ Vous ne l'avez pas volé au moins ?

_ Pas exactement, sourit le blond.

Harry répondit à son sourire, un peu surpris de la gentillesse de son mystérieux chauffeur.

_ Cela vous dérange si j'allume le chauffage ? Il fait un froid atroce là-dedans...

_ Faites comme chez vous, fit l'autre avec sarcasme.

Le jeune Potter ne se fit pas prier et presque aussitôt, une douce chaleur s'installa dans l'habitacle.

_ Et, bien sûr, vous vous y connaissez en voiture..., ricana le bel inconnu.

_ Vous n'êtes pas de Los Angeles vous, n'est-ce pas ?, rit Harry.

_ Non. De Londres.

_ A quel hôtel êtes-vous déjà ?

_ Regent Beverly Wilshire. Je suis sûr que vous connaissez.

Agacé par son ton légèrement méprisant, Harry s'assombrit et répliqua au tac au tac.

_ Oui . J'ai fait pipi dans leur fontaine une fois. Tournez à droite.

Interloqué, le chauffeur lui jeta un coup d'œil et ne put s'empêcher de songer que ce jeune homme était vraiment beau. Son visage ne semblait posséder aucun défaut. De son profil, il ne pouvait voir que les immenses cils noirs, le nez petit et retroussé, les lèvres charnues et rosées et une joue légèrement ronde.

_ Quel est votre nom?s'enquit-il avec curiosité.

_ Celui que vous voulez.

Un soupir agacé si fit entendre et Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

_ Harry. Je m'appelle Harry.

_ Bien. Et cela vous plaît ? D'être une pute je veux dire.

_ Ça paie, lâcha le plus jeune avec une indifférence feinte.

_ Alors c'est considéré comme...un emploi de nuit ?

_ Un emploi de nuit, ricana Harry avec dérision. Ouais, je pense qu'on peut appeler ça comme ça...A gauche, maintenant.

_ Cela doit être dangereux. La prostitution.

_ Pas vraiment. Je m'assure d'avoir toujours des préservatifs sur moi et je vais régulièrement passer des examens gratuits dans une petite clinique. Par sécurité.

Harry ignorait pourquoi il se justifiait ainsi. Les questions de cet homme le rendait mal-à-l'aise et, pour une raison inconnue, il ressentait le drôle de besoin de prouver qu'il était beaucoup plus qu'un simple prostitué. Pourtant tout cet espoir d'être considéré comme un être humain normal vola en éclats lorsque son client parla.

_ Vous devriez l'indiquer sur votre carte de visite.

Un moment de silence pesant s'installa et l'homme blond se tourna vers son passager. Il fut intrigué par son air furibond. Le brun avait la mâchoire fermement serrée et ses yeux n'étaient plus que deux fentes qui regardaient le vide devant eux.

_ Si vous vous moquez de moi, je n'apprécie que moyennement, déclara Harry d'un ton glacial.

_ Excusez-moi. Si je l'ai fais, je ne le voulais pas.

Harry haussa les épaules et porta une de ses main à sa bouche, se rongeant les ongles inconsciemment, boudeur.

_ C'est une mauvaise habitude de se ronger les ongles, vous savez.

_ Vous ne savez rien de mes habitudes, gronda le jeune brun.

Mais il remit ses mains sur ses genoux et regarda par la fenêtre.

_ Vous pouvez me laisser ici ?demanda-t-il poliment. Il faut que je me remette au boulot...

La ferrari se gara lentement et son conducteur examina un instant Harry avant d'ouvrir la bouche avec hésitation.

_ Et si...je vous demandais juste de me tenir compagnie ? Combien cela me coûterait ?

Réellement surpris, Harry ouvrit de grands yeux et fixa avec suspicion l'homme devant lui. Quel genre de malade était-il pour lui demander simplement de lui tenir compagnie alors qu'il pourrait le _baiser_ ?

_Eh bien..., commença-t-il avec hésitation, je dirais...cent dollars ?

_ Pour la nuit ?

_ Pour une heure, rectifia Harry avec un air mutin.

_ Vous plaisantez ?, s'étouffa son étrange chauffeur en riant.

_ Je ne plaisante jamais quand il est question d'argent.

_ Moi non plus.

Il échangèrent un sourire amusé, les yeux brillants de rire.

_ Et combien me coûterait toute la nuit ?

_ Vous ne voulez pas savoir, pouffa Potter.

_ Dites toujours.

_ Trois cent, souffla le jeune homme avec un sourire sexy.

_ Parfait, acquiesça sans rechigner le blond.

_ Et...quel est votre nom, joli cœur ?

_ Draco. Mon nom est Draco.

_ Draco, hum ? Ce n'est pas un nom commun.

_ En effet. Mais j ne suis pas un homme commun.

Draco sortit alors de la voiture et ouvrit la porte galamment à son invité.

_ A votre tour de jouer les taxis, répliqua-t-il comme seule explication.

_ Très bien. Mais ce sera à vos risques et périls.

_ Pour trois cent dollars, je pense que je peux m'accorder le privilège de ne pas conduire ce soir, plaisanta le grand blond.

Ils reprirent donc le trajet vers le Regent Wilshire Hotel, Harry s'amusant à faire quelques folies simplement pour entendre Draco râler et voir son teint de porcelaine devenir vert. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin, le blond reprit doucement son souffle, encore secoué par la façon de conduire d'Harry qui essayait de ne pas éclater de rire.

L'hôtel était illuminé de partout. Toutes les fenêtres scintillaient et des petits drapeaux flottaient dans l'air, représentant l'écusson de l'établissement. Les grandes portes en verre étaient gardées par deux géants en uniforme mais au sourire aimable qui ne demandait qu'à les servir.

Draco tendit le bras vers la banquette arrière de la voiture et tendit son par dessus à Harry qui le prit avec interrogation.

_ Mettez-le. Cet hôtel n'a pas l'habitude de recevoir des gens comme vous.

_ Des gens comme moi ? Vous voulez dire, des gigolos ?

_ Des gigolos et des putes il y en a partout mais disons que dans ce genre d'établissement ils sont plutôt bien entretenus, chuchota Draco discrètement.

_ Oh...

Harry obéit en silence et ferma le manteau avec application pour que personne ne puisse voir ses vêtements provoquant. Malheureusement, le blond devait mesurer au moins deux têtes de plus que lui et le brun se trouva misérable ainsi emmitouflé dans un manteau qui ressemblait plus à une robe longue.

_ J'ai l'air encore plus ridicule, râla-t-il.

Draco tendit les mains vers son cou pour réajuster son col, noua la ceinture du par-dessus solidement autour de sa taille et le tint à bout de bras pour le contempler. Il est vrai que le jeune homme aux cheveux cordeaux avait une étrange allure mais Draco ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il le trouvait tout simplement adorable dans cet habit gigantesque qui traînait presque sur le sol, les manches retroussées trois fois pour que les mains soient visibles, une expression boudeuse ourlant encore plus ses lèvres et ses fins sourcils froncés. Avec douceur, Draco détacha les cheveux noirs mi longs et les ébouriffa un peu, sous les remarquables yeux verts émeraudes qui suivaient chacun de ses faits et gestes.

_ Vous êtes très bien, ronronna presque le blond, ce qui le stupéfia.

Depuis quand faisait-il des avances à un homme et à un gigolo de surcroît ? Secouant la tête en se disant qu'il verrait cela plus tard, Draco empoigna le bras de son invité et tous deux entrèrent dans le gigantesque hall de l'hôtel. Harry dû se stopper, la bouche grande ouverte d'hébétude. Il admira avec stupéfaction les colonnes et les panneaux de bois sculptés, le sol de marbre et les nombreuses dorures présentes un peu partout. Seigneur mais que faisait-il ici ? Il n'était pas de ce monde là, il n'était qu'une pute...De quoi avait-il l'air dans ce décor sublime alors que lui était si laid ?

Paniqué, Harry se laissa guider par Draco, se retenant de s'accrocher à lui de toutes ses maigres forces. Malgré l'heure avancé, beaucoup de personnes évoluaient dans le hall. Des hommes en cravates et costumes et des femmes en robe de soirée ou en tailleur luxueux. Faisant peu cas de tout cela, Draco l'entraîna vers les ascenseurs où un employé de l'hôtel attendait, son uniforme rouge trop serré lui donnant tout d e même fière allure. Le blond et le brun pénétrèrent dans l'appareil. Harry fut soulagé lorsque les portes se fermèrent, le coupant de tout ce monde où il n'avait pas sa place.

_ Appartement terrasse, dit Draco.

Le groom acquiesça et appuya sur le bouton approprié. Alors que l'ascenseur s'élevait, Harry sentit les regards appuyés que lui lançait l'homme en uniforme et son sang s'échauffa. Il resta pourtant calme et sortit à la suite de Draco lorsque l'appareil s'arrêta. Ils pénétrèrent dans un couloir qui ne menait qu'à une seule porte. Le blond sortit ses clés et la déverrouilla, faisant ensuite un signe à Harry pour l'inviter à entrer. Le brun obéit et resta pantois.

L'appartement était comme le reste de l'hôtel : richement décoré. Les fauteuils et divans étaient nombreux, dans les tons beiges ou rosés, de même que les tapis simples mais à l'aspect incroyablement doux et moelleux. Les murs se voyaient à peine tant il y avait de fenêtres et de baies vitrées donnant sur la gigantesque terrasse. De là haut, Harry pouvait voir les milliers de petites lumières de la ville et il se sentit tout de suite à l'aise malgré qu'il n'est jamais vécu dans un tel endroit. Le luxe le gênait un peu, mais il était certain que l'on s'y habituait vite. Impressionné, il fit le tour des pièces. Il y avait une salle de bain immense avec une baignoire à l'ancienne, que l'on voyait juste dans les films, une douche italienne et deux lavabos agrémentés d'un titanesque miroir. La chambre était plus petite et possédait une ambiance intime et chaleureuse. Le lit à baldaquin était, il fallait l'avouer, atrocement romantique avec les longs rideaux en tulle et les couvertures blanches. Le rêve de toute jeune fille ou jeune homme qui croyait encore aux contes de fée.

Avec un soupir, Harry revint dans la pièce principale et trouva Draco qui débouchait une bouteille de champagne. Un plateau était arrivé pendant sa visite, rempli d'un plat de fraises, de deux verres à pieds et d'un seau de glaçons.

_ J'espère que vous aimez le champagne ?, demanda Draco en lui tendant une coupe pleine.

_ Oui, murmura Harry. Merci. Maintenant que vous m'avez pour la nuit, qu'allez vous faire de moi ?

_ Vous voulez que je vous dises ?, rit Draco. Je n'en ai aucune idée. Vous n'étiez pas prévu au programme.

_ Oh, parce que vous prévoyiez toujours tout ?

_ Toujours, sourit l'homme en s'asseyant dans un des fauteuils. Après tout, le temps c'est de l'argent.

_ En parlant de ça, vous pourriez pas me donner une petite avance ? Histoire que je sois sûr que vous tiendrez parole..., enjoignit un Harry méfiant.

Draco se leva et prit son porte-feuille. Harry s'installa à même le sol, sur un tapis, ne quittant pas une seule fois le blond des yeux. Celui-ci finit par lui poser une liasse de billets sur les genoux du brun qui, voyant que son client restait debout devant lui, s'empara de la ceinture à sa portée et essaya de dégrafer le pantalon. Mais Draco se détourna habilement et alla se rasseoir comme si rien n'était, jambes croisées.

_ Et si nous discutions un peu ? Proposa-t-il.

_ Si vous voulez, accepta Harry en se rapprochant des longues jambes de Draco. Alors, que faites vous à Beverly Hills ?

_ Je suis là pour affaires.

_ Hum hum...quel genre d'affaires ?, l'interrogea distraitement le jeune Potter en posant une joue sur la cuisse de Draco, passant une main douce sur le tibia à moitié dénudé qui reposait à ses côtés.

_ J'essaie par tous les moyens de racheter une entreprise assez fructueuse. Si j'y parviens, je pourrais la revendre à un bon prix.

_ Pourquoi l'acheter pour la vendre ensuite ? C'est ridicule, constata Harry qui était à présent entrain de jouer avec les lacets des chaussures vernies du blond.

_ Vous trouvez ? C'est pourtant ce que je fais tous les jours. Et puis, cela rapporte énormément d'argent.

_ Pour tout vous dire, je vous voyez plus avocat ou médecin...bref, un travail qui demande un engagement certain. Pas dans un domaine aussi ennuyeux que...quoi ? L'immobilier ?

_ Pas vraiment. Je ne m'occupe que d'entreprises. Mais c'est assez similaire.

_ Vous êtes marié ? Vous avez une copine, ou un copain ?

_ J'ai été marié. Mon ex femme vit dans mon ex maison avec mon ex chien. J'ai eut des petits amis mais ce n'était que des amants d'un soir.

_ Des enfants ?

_ Un fils, sourit Draco, les yeux brillants. Ma plus grande fierté. Bien que je le vois très peu, nous sommes tout de même très proches. Et vous ? Vous êtes seul ?

_ Oui. Il n'y a plus que mon meilleur ami dans ma vie. Pas de famille, pas d'amoureux, pas de maison.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Cela fait trop mal d'aimer. Les sentiments blessent. C'est pour cela que je n'embrasse jamais sur la bouche. Cela évite de s'attacher. Mais quand j'étais plus jeune, je rêvais d'avoir une petite maison à la campagne avec un chien noir, un homme tendre et aimant qui ne verrait que le meilleur en moi et qui m'accueillerait le soir avec un baiser, un bouquet de fleurs ou un petit dîner. Vous devez trouver cela stupide n'est-ce pas ?, souffla Harry comme s'il s'agissait d'un secret en frottant sa joue contre le pantalon de son client.

Draco posa une main tendre dans les cheveux soyeux sur ses genoux et entreprit lentement de passer ses doigts dedans, s'amusant à les démêler avec application. Le garçon, affalé sur sa jambe, sembla ronronner ce qui fit naître un petit rictus amusé sur les lèvres du blond. Il ne savait pas vraiment où cette histoire allait le mener mais, une seule fois dans sa vie, Draco avait cette subite envie de simplement se laisser aller. Donner les rennes à quelqu'un d'autre et juste se laisser porter par ses envies.

_ Non, finit-il par répondre. Non, je ne trouve pas cela stupide. Je me dis juste que vous êtes une personne surprenante. Vous exercez un...métier...apparemment très difficile pour vous. Vous avez dû voir tout ce qu'il y avait de pire chez les Hommes. Et pourtant, vous continuez à avoir des rêves. Je trouve cela très courageux. Moi, je n'ai plus aucun rêve, ajouta-t-il avec regret.

_ C'est là tout l'optique de ma fonction, répondit Harry en regardant le blond dans les yeux. La plupart du temps, nous donnons du plaisir aux autres parce que c'est simplement ce qu'ils veulent. Mais, parfois, nous avons des clients qui ont tout perdu, ou qui ont une vie si ennuyeuse qu'ils s'enlisent dans une routine qui les exaspèrent. Alors nous leur vendons du rêve grâce à nos corps. Nous leur montrons qu'il existe pour eux une autre vie, bien plus intéressante et qui mérite d'être vécue.

_ Je n'avais jamais vu la prostitution ainsi.

_ C'est comme ça que j'aime la voir. Quand j'ai finie ma nuit et que mon client me remercie de l'avoir aimé, je n'ai pas le sentiment de faire quelque chose de malsain ou de dégradant. Bien que ce genre d'homme est rare. Avez-vous déjà eut le sentiment d'être aimé ?

_ Non, avoua Draco. Mes parents étaient durs et ne montraient jamais leurs sentiments ou émotions. Mon père ne m'a jamais féliciter, ne m'a jamais étreint ou embrassé. Ma mère s'effaçait, si bien que sa présence ne se remarquait même plus. Quant à Astoria, mon ex-femme, elle ne m'a jamais aimé.

_ Et votre fils ? Je suis certain que lui, vous aime de toute son âme.

_ Oui. C'est vrai que Scorpius est toute ma vie. Chaque fois qu'il me voit, il me saute dans les bras, sans me demander la cause de mon absence. Pour lui, seul le moment présent compte, dit le blond avec tant d'amour dans la voix qu'Harry ne douta pas un instant des sentiments de Draco envers son petit garçon.

_ Quel âge a-t-il ?

_ Huit ans.

Harry eut un sourire et reposa sa joue sur la cuisse du blond, se délectant des caresses douces dans ses cheveux. Un soupire de bien être franchit ses lèvres, sans qu'il ne puisse le retenir et la jambe de Draco eut un frémissement sous son visage. Sachant très bien ce qui devait traverser l'esprit de l'homme en cet instant, Harry se leva, seulement pour s'asseoir sur les genoux de Draco. Les genoux posés sur chaque accoudoir, le brun mit ses bras autour du coup du blond, effleurant les petits cheveux sur la nuque. Draco, ses prunelles argentées devenant d'un gris orageux, entoura la taille du jeune homme et posa son regard sur la bouche entrouverte et luisante de champagne du gigolo. Les profondes orbes vertes luisaient d'un éclat sensuel, entourées par les immenses cils opaques qui battaient rapidement. Les pommettes douces et veloutées étaient déjà roses donnant une mine incroyablement adorable et fragile au jeune prostitué.

N'y tenant plus, Draco fondit dans le cou d'Harry qui gémit dès que la bouche avide toucha sa peau brûlante. S'agrippant sans violence à la chevelure platine, il poussa une lourde plainte lorsque son futur amant mordilla sa clavicule. Le nom de son client roula sous sa langue, rendant celui-ci encore plus fougueux, tout en restant étonnamment doux.

Draco le souleva soudainement, la tête toujours nichée dans son cou, et le porta jusqu'à la chambre. Il le posa précautionneusement sur le lit qui formait comme un cocon autour d'eux et entreprit d'enlever les chaussures et chaussettes du petit brun. Il fit de même avec le haut mais laissa le pantalon. Il se déshabilla également de la m^me façon et se coucha avec nonchalance sur la silhouette sous lui, caressant de ses grandes mains pâles le torse bronzé, titillant les deux tétons roses au passage, enflammant les flans de sa victime qui poussait des soupirs, des gémissement et soufflait son prénom, ce qui avait le don de le rendre fou.

Les minuscules mains d'Harry se mouvèrent par la suite dans le dos large et musclé, pétrissant les muscles, cajolant la peau délicate. Il embrassa les épaules, les pectoraux, glissa ses doigts sur les abdominaux puis sur la ceinture du pantalon. Draco traça un chemin avec sa langue et ses paumes le long de son torse jusqu'à se glisser entre les jambes largement écartées et encore recouvertes de cuir. Le blond dégrafa l'habit et le fit glisser avec une lenteur purement érotique le long des cuisses fines et imberbes. Harry ne portait rien dessous, le laissant admirer sans pudeur son corps entièrement nu. Une fois de plus, ses mains naviguèrent sur le corps fin aux formes féminines mais pourtant bien masculin comme en témoignait l'érection bien présente du garçon. Harry se cambra comme un chat sous ses attouchements, se donnant entièrement à lui sans aucune restriction.

Draco embrassa un genoux avec dévotion, surpris lui-même par la tendresse de ses gestes. Il enleva ses derniers vêtements, laissant Harry contempler son corps musclé et parfait, aucunement gêné par cette inspection. Il reprit sa découverte grâce à sa langue, savourant le goût de la peau et son odeur légère de sueur. Il prépara Potter avec une langueur excitante mais exaspérante, ses longs doigts enfouis dans cet antre qu'il convoitait tant, touchant la prostate autant de fois qu'il le pouvait, faisant miauler de plaisir son amant. Et, quand enfin il entra dans le corps d'Harry, il savoura le bien-être que cela lui procura. Des frissons incontrôlables secouèrent ses muscles alors que le brun ondulait avec une grâce et une sensualité déconcertante. Ses mouvements furent posés, paresseux, puis il s'enfonça de plus en plus rapidement, au rythme de sa passion qui s'exacerbait. Harry finit bientôt par hurler de contentement et, de longues minutes plus tard, jouit durement entre eux, les membres recroquevillés autour de Draco, l'emprisonnant dans une étreinte de fer. Ses muscles bandés firent soulever son corps en une arc parfait alors qu'il criait de toute la force de ses poumons. Transporté par cette vision, Draco connut lui aussi un orgasme ravageur qui le laissa pantelant, lourd et courbaturé. Malgré tout, il sourit, ne s'étant jamais senti aussi léger de toute sa vie, et enserra Harry dans ses bras, leurs jambes emmêlées, son sexe toujours présent entre les fesses glabres et une main possessive posée sur la taille mince.

Ils sombrèrent ainsi dans le sommeil, sur les coups de cinq heures, comblés.

**0*0*0*0*0*0**

** Vos commentaires sont les bienvenus ! Dites moi ce que vous en pensez. A très bientôt et je vous embrasse très fort !**


End file.
